bearrealitynetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Story III - Resurrection
Secret Story III : Resurrection ' is the third season of the Secret Story ORG. The season branded "Resurrection" revealed the existence of a "Mausoleum" within the house. The season started with an expanded cast of 13 from Day 1. = Changes = *'Expanded Cast - Unlike previous two seasons which started with 12 contestants on Day 1. Season three started with 13 contestants. *'Mausoleum' - A new room in the Mansion was announced as the "Mausoleum". **'Special Power' - A special power lies for those who choose and solve the riddle. *'Secrets Game' - A new form of hints will be given out changing the format from the previous two seasons. *'Double Eviction' - A double eviction will eventually take place this season. *'Auction' - For the first time ever, an auction was held which allowed contestant to purchase several items including the position of the HoH and the Power of Veto. = Contestants = * Note the HoH Noms. refers to times the contestant was nominated by an HoH during nominations ceremony while the Eviction noms. refers to times the Housemates was eligible to actually BE evicted (i.e either by automatic nomination, Final 3/4 or by being one of the two nominees nominated post-veto ceremony). = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. Secrets Game Secrets Chamber of Secrets Chamber of Secrets was a room within the house which stored clues to the housemates' secrets. Chronicle of Secrets *'Note' - A golden/yellow cell means that a secret was correctly exposed, but the owner was not correctly identified. It could also mean that the secret was partially exposed. Veto Players This season, only six players are eligible to play in VETO competitions Voting History Notes *Note 1''' - ''The contestants in Mausoleum (Taylor from Week 2, and Richard from Week 4), were able to cast votes to evict along with the rest of the house. *Note '''2 - The two contestants in the Mausoleum (Richard and Taylor) were given an opportunity to return by a vote from the housemates, casting a vote to return. *Note '''3' - As the outgoing Head of House, Sharky cast the tie-breaker vote to evict after the eviction vote ended up 3-3 between Jessy and Richard. *Note 4''' - As part of a twist, several housemates gained advantages in their game for Week 7. Isaac won HoH, Lucas won the Veto before nominations were made, ''Unknown was given the ability to void another housemates' vote, Unknown was given a double vote and Sharky won immunity.'' *Note '''5 - As the outgoing Head of House, Lucas cast the tie-breaker vote to evict after the eviction vote ended up 2-2 between Henry and Isaac. *Note 6 - After the Veto Ceremony that week, Lucas used his Coup d'Etat to change the nominations by overthrowing Julia the outgoing Head of House. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 3